RULER
by jimbbb
Summary: Fikiran mesum park jimin yang hanya karena memandangi sebuah penggaris membuat dirinya ereksi di dalam kelasnya. /MinYoon/ AU/ Boys Love/ Team Jimin Seme/


**RULER  
MINYOON  
RATED M  
BOYS LOVE**

Saat itu sedang berlangsung pelajaran yang sangat membuat namja tampan dan sexy itu mengacak rambutnya karena bosan. Fisikia. yeah Park Jimin memang tidak menyukai atau lebih tepatnya terlalu malas untuk berfikir dan mengingat rumus-rumus yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Saat songsaengnim yang umurnya kira-kira sudah berkepala tiga itu sedang menerangkan tentang gerak parabola atau apalah itu jimin bukannya memperhatikan saemnya tapi ia malah memainkan penggaris yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggambar sebuah grafik.

Entah karena Park Jimin itu seseorang yang kelebihan kadar mesumnya atau memang ia terlalu menggilai namja manis yang sudah enam bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Jimin malah tersenyum memandang penggaris itu namun itu bukan sebuah senyuman yang baik itu lebih terlihat seperti senyum pria hidung belang yang melihat mangsanya.

"Sembilan belas senti meter, ahh bukan bukan sepertinya tujuh belas" jimin bergumam tak jelas memperhatikan penggaris yang berada di genggamannya.

"Tapi saat menegang sepertinya juniornya tak lebih panjang dari miliku, bahkan ukurannya begitu mungil di mulutku" Jimin bersmirk ria di dalam kelasnya tanpa memperhatikan gurunya sama sekali.

"Aissh kenapa aku jadi menginginkannya sekarang? oughh shit Min Yoongi aku membutuhkanmu" Jimin berdecak kesal karena bagian selatannya yang sudah mengembung.

"Park Jimin sshi apakah kau tak memperhatikan pelajaran saya?" songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar itu mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya untuk meneriaki Jimin yang terkekeh tak jelas di bangkunya.

"A-aniyeo saem saya memperhatikan pelajaran saem, maaf tadi saya sedikit mengantuk, apakah saya boleh membasuh muka saya saem supaya tidak mengantuk?" Jimin memohon untuk keluar dari kelasnya.

"Baiklah, cepat basuh wajah kusutmu itu Park Jimin kau sungguh tak berdisiplin" Songsaengnim itu berdecak melihat kelakuan muridnya yang seperti itu.

"Aah saem baik sekali. terima kasih songsaengnim" Jimin memberi hormat dan segera pergi keluar kelas untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Jimin berjalan sambil menutupi bagian selatannya yang sudah sangat tegak, ia berjalan ke kelas dua belas yaitu kelas kekasihnya berada. Jimin meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Yoongi.

'Hyung ada yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, tolong aku hyung cepat. aku tunggu di depan kelasmu' Itu pesan yang jimin kirimkan untuk yoongi.

5 menit jimin menunggu dan rasanya seperti 5 minggu bagi jimin karena ia harus menahan ereksinya di luar kelas yoongi membuat jimin tersiksa dan juga malu saat ada seseorang yang melewatinya dan memandang heran kearah jimin yang sedang menutupi bagian selatannya.

Yoongi pun akhirnya keluar dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' namun jimin tak menghiraukannya, ia malah langsung menyeret kekasihnya dan membawanya ke sebuah toilet yang tak jauh dari kelas yoongi berada.

Jimin membawa yoongi ke sebuah bilik kamar mandi. Jimin sudah benar-benar tidak tahan menunggu ia hanya butuh yoongi yang membuatnya klimaks saat ini juga.

Jimin mengunci pintu bilik kamar mandi tersebut dan mendudukan yoongi di kloset duduk yang tertutup itu dengan kasar.

"Jimin apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Yoongi menatap jimin heran dan bertanya dengan suara yang kecil karena takut ketahuan sedang berduaan di dalam bilik kamar mandi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang baby" Jimin menunduk dan segera meraup bibir ranum yoongi, melampiaskan hasrat yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Yoongi yang masih berada pada kesadarannya mencoba mendorong dada kekasihnya dengan kuat. meskipun yoongi lebih lemah tapi ia tetap harus bisa mencegah jimin melakukannya di lingkungan sekolah, apalagi sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan segera berbunyi. Yoongi mana mau mendapat hukuman karena ketahuan melakukan hubungan sex dengan jimin.

Tautan merekapun terlepas dan yoongi menatap tajam ke arah jimin, memberi peringatan bahwa ia sedang menolak ajakan jimin kali ini.

"Baby kumohon, apakau tak mau membantuku eoh?" Jimin dengan tatapannya yang sangat sexy itu membuat yoongi perlahan luluh, Yoongi pun akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan jimin.

"Jangan terlalu kasar jim aku tak mau ketahuan, dan cepatlah bel istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi" Yoongi menatap sayu kearah jimin dan di jawab dengan anggukan juga senyuman dari jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu" setelah mengucapkannya, jimin kembali menautkan bibirnya dan metaup habis bibir kekasihnya. lidahnya yang basah terjulur menjilati setiap permukaan bibir ranum yoongi. tangannya sudah beraksi di bawah untuk menurun kan resleting milik kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi yang mulai terangsangpun mengangkat bokongnya berniat membantu jimin menurunkan celananya, tangannya yang sudah sejak kapan itu sudah melingkar di leher kekasihnya, bibirnya ikut bergerak aktif mengimbangi ciuman panas dari jimin. Hingga akhirnya celananya sudah menyentuh lantai dan juniornya sudah menegang bebas tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Karena posisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman, jiminpun segera membuka celananya juga hingga jatuh ke lantai. ia mengangkat tubuh yoongi dan jimin yang menggantikannya duduk di kloset sembari yoongi yang ia dudukan di pahanya.

"Eunghh" Junior jimin menusuk-nusuk yoongi dan mengakibatkan yoongi bergerak gelisah disertai desahan yang keluar dari mulut yoongi yang masih tersumpal oleh tautan panas bibir jimin. Tangan jimin memegang junior yoongi dan memompanya pelan, membuat sang empu semakin mendesah kenikmatan di buatnya.

"Jimhh" Yoongi melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan mulai menggila dengan desahannya karena jimin yang semakin gencar mengocok junior milik yoongi.

"Ahh ahh jiminhh" Yoongi yang sudah sangat terangsang itu menggoyangkan pantatnya ke kejantanan jimin bermaksud untuk membuat jimin segera menuntaskan ini semua.

"Ahh kuarasa milikmu memiliki panjang sembilan belas senti baby dan miliku lebih panjang lima senti darimu" jimin tersenyum saat dirinya berhasil menghitung panjang junior kekasihnya karena jimin mengira ngira panjangnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ahh eummh jiminhh cepathhlah" Yoongi yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan jimin itu malah mengangkat buttnya untuk memasukan milik jimin ke dalam menholenya.

"Shit babyh kau begitu menggairahkan" Jimin meremas bongkahan pantat kekasihnya dan melebarkan menhole yoongi.

"Akhh appo" Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menggigit pundak jimin untuk melimpahkan rasa sakitnya karena junior jimin yang masih kering itu berhasil memasuki lubang miliknya.

"Mianhae baby" jimin mengecup leher yoongi dan mengelus pundak kekasihnya, memberikan kehangatan yang akan membuat yoongi tenang.

"Cepatlah jiminhh basahi dengan salivamu" Yoongi mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kakinya yang menapak di sisi kloset.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera meludahi jarinya dan segera melumuri juniornya dan juga lubang yoongi yang sudah memasukan kepala juniornya.

"Gerakan aku jiminhh aku lemash" Yoongi memejamkan matanya karena menahan perih yang ia rasakan.

Jimin perlahan menggerakan pantat yoongi naik turun dengan dirinya yang mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang kekasihnya.

"Ahh ahh jimhh fasterhh" Yoongi yang mulai tak merasakan sakit dan sudah di gantikan oleh rasa nikmat itu pun mulai ikut menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun menikmati setiap sentuhan yang jimin berikan padanya.

"Ouggh shit babyhh lubang mu begitu nikmath ahh" Jimin memejamkan matanya karena efek luar biasa yang ia rasakan saat ini dari lubang kekasihnya. Jimin terus meremas pantat yoongi dan semakin menggerakan tangannya untuk menaik turunkan yoongi.

"Ahh yeahh jiminhh disanahh ohhh lebih kuathh" Yoongi terus meracau karena kepala junior jimin yang telah menemukan sweet spotnya yang membuat yoongi semakin menegang dibuatnya. Junior yoongi pun semakin mangeras karena bergesekan dengan perut jimin yang masih terhalang seragamnya. Mengingat seragam, yoongi menurunkan tangannya dari leher jimin dan menuju seragamnya jimin supaya perut kekasihnya itu dapat ia lihat dan bersentuhan langsung dengan miliknya.

"Babyh jangan ahh keras-keras sayang kita bisa ketahuan ohh fuck kau mencengkramku" Jimin semakin brutal karena ia sudah hampir sampai.

"Ahh uhh jimhh jiminieeh wanna cumhh" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah tak tahan menahan klimaks yang sudah ia capai saat ini.

"Bersamahhh ahh sayanghh" Jimin mengerang kenikmatan disertai precumnya yang sudah sedikit demi sedikit keluar itu.

"jiminiehh/Sugarhh" Mereka akhirnyapun melepaskan cairan kenikmatannya bersama namun di tempat yang berbeda. kepala yoongi bersandar di ceruk leher jimin dengan punggung yang naik turun akibat lelah mendesah di atas jimin, begitu pula dengan jimin yang tersenyum karena keberhasilannya menumpahkan keinginannya.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka, jimin sesungguhnya benar-benar mencintai Min Yoongi dalam lubuk hatinya meskipun ia sangat sering mengajak yoongi berhubungan intim namun kali ini meraka sampai benar-benar melakukannya di sekolah hanya karena sebuah penggaris berukuran 30cm yang membuat jimin memikirkan yoongi.

"Kau gila jim aku membencimu" Yoongi menggigit pundak jimin setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku gila karena terlalu mencintaimu baby suga" Jimin terkekeh dan akhirnya mengecup surai halus milik kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

End

Tereteret Jimb posting 3 ff yah hari ini hehe abisnya lagi sibuk si ciahh. Pas waktu bikin ff ini jim nanya dulu ke si momon alias faychimen buset di bilang "bang lu nakal' haha sabodo ah ama umur gua yang masih unyu ini. Dan jimb juga nanya ama ekhem samwan jimb di rp dan hasilnya malah di ketawain huhu. Padahal aku seius mikirin kamu waktu pelajaran fisika ampe di marahin guru juga gegara cengengesan. Udah ah curhat mele. See you next fanfic dfari jimb.


End file.
